


Skating Rinks

by autumnplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: Happy Soriku Day!!





	Skating Rinks

Growing up on the islands meant Christmas was usually a warm, ‘let’s jump in the ocean and play in the sun’ kind of affair. 

In place of Snowmen and snow angels, the kids and sometimes parents (if they weren’t busy making Christmas dinner or attending Mass or other Religious activities) attempted to make sand Snowmen, built sand castles or played in the water until dinner was ready and it was time to unwrap presents.

Twilight Town was different. A blanket of snow arrived overnight on the first day of November and only seemed to get thicker as the days grew shorter and the nights grew darker.

Local businesses painted their windows for the Holiday season, promoting Christmas sales and annual Christmas events, while the residents of Twilight Town decorated their houses with bright lights and plastic Santa Clauses, with his rosy cheeks and a sleigh being pulled by his clan of reindeer. 

“Ya know this is going to be our first Christmas away from the islands?” Sora asked as he stirred sugar and cream into steaming hot coffee. Once satisfied with the mixture, he picked them up and carried them to living room handing one of the mugs to his husband Riku.

Riku thanked him blowing on the hot drink before shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, you’re not wrong, but we could visit next year. It’s only a few hour drive. Plus I’m sure Kairi wouldn’t mind putting us up for a few days,” He said, setting the mug down on the coffee table. 

Sora contemplated this for a moment, standing with his mug in his hand. The move had been good for both of them. Sora had been worried about his younger brother and his niece after he lost his wife and felt more at ease to be only a few minute drive away.

Riku looked at his husband took the mug and carefully set it down before pulling the brunet into his lap. Wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist, he nuzzled into his shoulder, pressing a kiss to a clothed arm. “You want to go ice skating? I heard Edym is serving free hot chocolate.” He rested his chin on Sora’s shoulder.

Big dark cerulean eyes stared into empty space for a moment before flashing over to meet the light, iridescent sea foam of his husband’s before a bright smile erupted on his face. “That sounds fun, though I’ll probably fall on my ass. Give me a bit to change and get ready, then we can head over” 

He grinned leaning down and capturing Riku’s lips in a chaste, yet loving kiss before grabbing his coffee and climbing off Riku’s lap to take a shower.

Once they were both showered and dressed, Sora and Riku made their way to Sunset Terrace where Emyd annually set up the ice rink for anyone who wanted to enjoy the winter activity. The rink itself was outside, giving the skaters the feel that they were skating on a frozen lake. 

Skates were rented out through Emyd, who had rented out a small boutique that was usually reserved for Halloween stores during the months of September and October. The cafe that stood next to it always advertised hot cocoa and hot coffee to any skaters that may have been interested. 

“Well, if it isn’t two of my favorite people!” Emyd said as they approached the counter to rent out shoes for the day. Sora rolled his eyes knowing Emyd only said this because he was friends with Roxas. 

“When’re you gonna let your hair grow out of that ridiculous looking mullet?” Riku quipped giving him a teasing smile.

Emyd faked gasped pressing a hand to his chest before turning away to grab skates in their respected sizes. 

“Don’t be jealous you can’t look this good Riku.” He placed the skates on the counter. “Remember to stop by Hug a Mug Cafe to get some hot chocolate! It’s on me, so just tell them to put it on my tab.”

Skates replaced snow boots (a gift from Sora’s parents) and soon they were on the ice, gliding around gracefully.

Well, Riku was gliding around gracefully, showing off his natural athletic ability while Sora was gripping the wall, ankles shaking as he tried to gain his balance. A look of terror washed over his face as his feet slipped out from under him and he fell back, landing on his backside. 

Riku rushed over to him and kneeled down to make sure he was okay. “Ah, cold knees.” he laughed as he helped Sora up and helped him gain his balance better. “You okay?” he pushed the hair out of Sora’s face. 

Nodding, Sora gripped onto Riku’s sweater as he steadied himself. “Yeah, I’m fine, just scared me was all. I didn’t realize how easy it to slip and fall.” A bashful smile formed on his face as he looked up at Riku. 

“C’mon, I’ll guide you.” Riku started to glide backwards, holding Sora’s wrists as the brunet started to shuffle forward. Moving around so he was gliding behind Sora, his hands on his waist as he glided him. 

They slowly glided around the rink (Riku gliding, Sora more or less shuffling with his arms out so he didn’t face plant into the ice. 

It was after the fifth trip around the rink (and the 13th time Sora almost face planted into the ice) that they decided to call it a day. They stopped into the cafe to pick up their promised hot chocolate. Before they left they bought a cream cheese filled croissant to say thanks.

“I had so much fun!” Sora exclaimed, his face flushed pink and blue eyes shining brightly. He watched as the snow fell from the sky in awe. Riku wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to Sora’s temple. 

Sora leaned into him a small smile on his face. “Ya know, I think a Christmas away from the islands may not be so bad after all.”


End file.
